User talk:64.12.117.6
Your edit to the Ashley Tisdale page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 19:57, 5 July 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fake information on Ashley Tisdale Warning A page you have edited recently, Ashley Tisdale, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact the administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. —Patrickau 26 10:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Proof required You have have added information about a Tom and Jerry movie to Ashely Tisdale's page several times now. This information cannot be confirmed on the Internet Movie Database, Wikipedia or DreamWorks Animation's site. Please provide a link to a press release that will provide proof of what you are trying to add. If you cannot provide proof, then that is fan fiction and fan fiction is not allowed on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for one week Since you continue to add false information without providing proof, your access to this wiki has been blocked for one week. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for two weeks You are now blocked for two weeks for adding the same information again. The block will double each time you continue to do this. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for a month Now blocked for a month for adding the same information again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for three months Same false information, so blocked yet again. The next time, it will be for a year. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC)